


Send My Love To Your New Lover

by artificial_ink



Series: Rules of Attraction [6]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crazy exes, Darcy does not have the patience of a saint, Divorce, F/M, Girl Gang, Hope is not afraid of Brock, Mistakes from Brock's past come back to mildly annoy him, Peter's summer McDonalds job is the Avengers, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificial_ink/pseuds/artificial_ink
Summary: The moment Brock Rumlow saw Sin trying to tear that man’s eyes out, he should have walked away. And Darcy thought her exes were bad…





	Send My Love To Your New Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this written for a while and just wanted to post it. Not sure when I'll get to writing the rest of it given that I have 3 other stories I'm trying to update regularly. So just a fair warning. 
> 
> Still, hope you enjoy! <3

The moment Brock walked into the conference room, he knew it would be a frustratingly dramatic briefing. Not only because of the eclectic choice of agents sitting in the room but also because it would be Trent Kelly’s first solo operation as a handler. Although Trent was more than capable of doing this job and had more than enough experience to qualify him for this position, there was no longer a Sitwell to hold Trent’s eccentricities back. While Brock didn’t mind it and some of the newer agents appeared to enjoy the break in old school attitudes, Trent always seemed to thrive off a degree of dramatic chaos. Important to be able to handle chaos in any mission but sometimes Brock worried that Trent liked to create it himself if there wasn’t enough ‘pizazz’. Add to this, Trent’s resume after the fall of SHIELD now included: middle school social studies teacher, community theatre artistic director and gentleman’s personal shopper. 

Brock had to admit that Trent had done a really good job going underground after the fall of SHIELD. Like Brock, Trent had been carefully treading the line of triple agent. Unlike Brock, Trent didn’t seem to have a plan other than burning through aliases. The only reason he was now happily employed at the New Avenger’s facility was because Darcy missed him and Brock could to longer say no to her. So, he went out, found the man and gave him a job that Brock probably had no authority offering. He even went looking for the weird, curly haired woman from archives but that had been easy and she gladly agreed to take over Darcy’s job during her maternity leave. 

It all worked out in the end, even if Brock’s pride had to be knocked down a few pegs. Darcy had old friends back, Trent was happily bossing agents around, the weird one was annoying the scientists into following protocols but also distracting Natasha. Brock was officially dubbed the best baby daddy in all the nine realms and things were just about perfect. 

“Welcome everyone. I hope you enjoy the specialty donuts and coffee I had flown in. We will be having pâtisserie, champagne and sparkling apple juice for the baby spider, after the debriefing in celebration of my greatness,” Trent announced, waving a hand towards the pile of artisanal donuts and a large chemex of coffee in the middle of the table. The donuts looked very much like the ones in the Instagram photos Darcy was always waving in Brock’s face while complaining there weren’t any decent pastry shops nearby. Given that the closest town was about fifty miles away, he’d have to agree with her on that. Her midnight food cravings had been the worst to try and navigate. 

“Yes, Brock, Darcy got her pick of donuts,” said Trent with a small smile and wink. Before any of the other guys could tease him about going soft, he sent them a glare. Although there were a few smirks, they focused on pouring out coffee and fighting over donut flavors. This really was an interesting team choice on Trent’s part, piquing Brock’s curiosity as to what this mission was going to entail. Scott and his criminal friends were all there, which made some sense because Brock had been in charge of their initial training. Wanda Maximoff and Hope Van Dyne sat next to each other, muttering about something he probably had no interest in. Stark’s pet project, Peter Parker, was even there. The kid was on summer vacation and this was his version of a McDonald’s job. As much as Brock wanted to say that aloud, the kid adored Darcy, saw her as an older sister and ran little errands for her around the lab. So, Darcy forbade him from being rude.

Hmm, maybe he _was_ losing his edge…

“Man, I want to be on all your missions if this is how you treat us,” Dave said around a huge mouthful of donut, quickly followed by coffee. Peter nodded with a sincere smile and Luis began a convoluted story about the best donuts in LA as the dossiers were handed out. Wanda floated a donut towards her in a puff of red and Peter let out an exclamation of how ‘lit’ it was. Out of curiosity, Brock grabbed the plainest donut and took a bite. It was light, had just the right of sweetness and a hint of lemon. He supposed he now understood why Darcy had wanted these. As Luis continued to ramble on, Brock caught Hope’s eye. She sat watching the men (and boy) argue over the donuts with a simple quirk of an eyebrow, making no move to divulge for herself. When her lips began to twitch in amusement, Scott caught her attention and offered her half his donut. She took it with a genuine smile, emotion softening the taut expression on her face. Brock wondered if Darcy ever made him do that. 

“Well, keep from getting yourself shot or ruining this entire thing, then we’ll take it from there,” Trent said and Dave’s excitement wavered. With a loud clap of Trent’s hands, everyone’s attention flew back to the head of the room. The lights dimmed and Trent flicked his hand to bring up a holographic screen. All flashy theatrics but Brock did want to know how Trent set up clap sensors for the lights. 

“Oh, shit man, you gonna do a magic show?” Luis asked, genuinely excited and Trent rolled his eyes. 

“Now, I’m sure some of you are wondering why you’re all here. Wanda, Luis, Kurt and Peter have been helping me build this case for a couple of months but we finally have enough information to start moving in. I’m hoping we can nip this in the bud and prevent another super-villain from developing.” 

With another flick of his hand, Trent brought up an image of their target and Brock’s stomach dropped. Trent sent Brock a sly, knowing glance before continuing. 

“Sinthea Shmidt. Goes by Sin and has been forming what she calls the ‘Sisters of Sin’,” explained Trent, moving through mug shots of some of the Sisters of Sin members. At each one, Brock could feel his chest tighten and his gut fall to his feet. This was going to be a very close third to the worst mission he’d ever have to be a part of and he’d done some horrendous things to keep his Hydra cover. “They’re a group of women that are slowly amassing weapons and power. They’ve made a name for themselves. Normally, they’ll go in and challenge gang turf, win and then take over the business. I admit they’ve done a good job in ending some trafficking rings but we’re not entirely sure what Sin’s endgame is. She’s a relative of the founding father of Hydra and you can never be too safe with that. Our goal is to get Sin into SHIELD custody as quietly and safely as we can. If we go in guns blazing, these women will raise hell, then scatter and be even more difficult to track down.”

“We gotta catch her alone and off guard, is what you mean? Like stabbing a Hydra in the heart,” Brock finished and Trent gave a solemn nod. Twisting in his seat, Brock crossed his arms and kept his face neutral, even if all he wanted to do was sneer. 

“I have to admit, I kind of admire that,” Hope said, the hint of a tease in her voice. She began to flip through the dossier, skimming through facts about Sin. When no one replied, she looked up and realized the men were starting at her in horror. She rolled her eyes before clarifying. “The girl gang and cracking down of prostitution rings, not the illegal and morally void activities.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the Queen Power and all, but a terrorist group is a terrorist group and this has all the makings of one,” said Trent. “Wanda’s already been making steady contact with them. Got involved with a gang territory grab and is in their good graces but they said they aren’t welcoming any new members, per Sin’s orders, so we’ve got to change tactics.” 

“Steve has been helping me with my accent,” Wanda said in a flawless and controlled American accent and Brock was impressed. There didn’t seem to be a specific origin to the accent, having a few noticeable quirks from various parts of the country. Pretty good if she were posing as a transient. She continued with the accent, obviously not wanting to fall into old speech habits. “I will continue to make contact after Sin is in custody in case they rebuild. Peter’s been posing as my brother but also doing recon.” 

“How we going to convince angry woman to meet us?” Kurt asked. “She is like ghost.” 

“We believe Sin is hiding out somewhere in Hoboken,” Trent said, bringing up a map and zooming in on an abandoned warehouse. Brock recognized that warehouse, which could only mean Sin had some specific motives, even if he wasn’t entirely sure why or what the endgame. She’d never did anything without a reason, even if that reason was to distract Brock so she could cut the break lines in his ’67 Chevy Impala. He knew Sin was trying to send a specific message.

Brock also knew that Darcy would be in New York City for the next couple of days, enjoying a final girl’s weekend before the baby came. Since Brock didn’t like her out of his sight or at least knowing she was highly guarded, she’d convinced him that she’d be safe with Natasha. Now, he wasn’t so sure. 

“Hoboken, the city of love,” Scott joked but it fell flat. Or maybe Brock just wasn’t in the mood, not that he often was. At least with Scott’s brand of humor. 

“Hey, I had sex for the first time in America in Hoboken. It _is_ city of love,” Kurt concluded and Brock smirked. 

“Those Hoboken girls like to take charge,” Brock couldn’t help but add. He’d certainly had his fair share of Jersey girls back in the day, so could attest to that. The image of Sin came back on the holograph screen and Brock’s humor disappeared. Suddenly, it became clear to him why he was added to this mission. Might as well get to the point. “Let me guess, you need me to get to Sin?”

“That is correct,” Trent nodded once. “While I knew you would make this mission a little easier, I also understand if you’d like to leave.” 

It was a dirty move but Brock had to admit had the roles been reversed, he may have taken Trent’s route. Sneak attack meant it was harder to say no. Although it would have been nice to have a private heads up, Brock knew either way, his answer would be the same. He had Darcy and a baby to think of and he didn’t trust Sin to use that information to her advantage. Embarrassing history aside, there was only one way to take down someone with a foundation of Hydra training and that would be to stab it at the heart. But to get to the heart, you had to find a way to get close. 

“Is the great Brock Rumlow gonna say no to a mission?” Dave taunted. “After all that bullshit training you put us through?” 

“Brock, would you like to share with the class? Or you can head to the principal’s office. None of us will judge you,” said Trent. There was a snort from Dave that clearly stated he would judge. The man was still not over the drills Brock made them run. Maybe Brock was a little tough on them but if they wanted to not get shot, then they had to toughen up. Criminal background or not, the Avengers’ enemies were dangerous and would not hesitate to chew up these Robin Hoods. 

The room had gone silent as Brock contemplated his next words. His jaw tightened but he eventually loosened his muscles. Clearing out his throat, he let out a long-suffering sigh and bit the bullet. The moment he saw Sin trying to tear out that Guido’s eyes for looking at her wrong, he should have walked away. 

“Sin and I have a…history. I have a history with most of the women on the list,” Brock admitted, not willing to get into the details and perfectly fine with being as vague as possible. “Probably why they won’t allow anyone new in without it.” 

“What kind of history?” Scott asked innocently, brow furrowing. All Brock did was lean back in his chair and raise a suggestive eyebrow. It took a moment but then Scott understood. Smart man. “Oh… _oh_. Wait, _most_ of these women? Did you just have an orgy?”

“ _Whoa_ , an entire terrorist group was made because of you?” Peter said, eyes wide in awe and jaw hanging down. A slight tint of red colored his cheeks. Probably at the orgy comment.

“How’d you turn women into criminals with your dick?” Asked Dave in mild curiosity, head nodding towards Brock. “Does that mean you good or bad in bed?”

“How many women have you slept with?” Hope asked, nose turning up in disgust as she read through the two-page list of women known or suspected to be involved in the Sisters of Sin. She mumbled in distaste, “also my money’s on bad in bed.”

“Bro must have learned something ‘cause Darcy hasn’t been complaining,” Luis offered with a wince. “In fact, it’s the opposite and it’s making us uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, I overhear her and Veronica talk about sex acts. I can never unhear,” Kurt said with a frown and small shudder. “We wanted to talk to you about this. Make her stop, please.”

“Why don’t you take some lessons to heart and maybe you’ll keep a woman for once,” Brock shot back. While he didn’t like to dabble in overtly petty, he was gonna go ahead and get as many shots fired because there was no way he was getting out of this mission with pride unscathed. 

“To be fair to Brock, most of these women had rep sheets before he got involved. Right?” Trent asked Brock to confirm. When Brock offered him a glare but an eventual nod, Trent continued. “Right. So…I’m fairly certain his dick doesn’t turn women towards crime as a coping mechanism.” 

“Darcy’s not a criminal,” Wanda said gently and Brock took her off the list of people in this room that would suffer his revenge. 

“No, but she did date a bunch of criminals,” Scott said, effectively ensuring that this conversation would not end as soon as Brock hoped. Brock let out a long, tired groan. He’d gone a long time without shooting a colleague as a form of warning. Perhaps he should start again? 

“Most of her ex-boyfriends are reformed now,” Luis said and at that, everyone offered him confused frowns at how he knew this bit of information. “Darcy was teaching me how to use the computer systems last week and I asked how many databases we had access to. And you know how I’m a tactile learner? Well, it started with looking up where this old boss of mine ended up, ‘cause he was a jerk and I wanted to see if karma got involved. Then we started looking up her ex-boyfriends. One of them is a preacher now.” 

“Was it one who shot man in bar?” Kurt asked, and Luis gave an enthusiastic nod. Everyone ignored how Brock was now grumbling at the fact that his pregnant girlfriend was looking up her exes. Seriously. He was not happy about that, even though he’d done that very thing a couple weeks after they first hooked up and had notifications sent to his phone if something troubling were to come up. One could never be too safe. The dark humor in the fact they were now trying to gain access to a gang full of his own exes did not escape Brock but he refused to call this karma.

“So, does that mean Darcy heals criminals?” Scott pondered aloud and Brock was about to speak up when Trent spoke. Brock’s relief at the assumption their Ops Handler would redirect conversation only lasted about a split second. 

“Wait, you’re suggesting that while Brock’s penis turns women into criminals, Darcy’s vag redeems men? So, in a way, the two of them cancel each other out,” Trent looked up in a faux dreamy expression. “It’s almost poetic. Like their genitals are meant for each other.” 

“I’d like to take this time to remind everyone we have a child in the room,” Hope said, sending Peter a pointed glance. “Also, I am still against letting this child be involved in this mission.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Peter in indignation, though, he did look a little pale at the turn in conversation. He seemed to be gearing up to explain why he was an adult but Brock was past tired of the derailed briefing. 

“So, getting over the fact this entire situation is a nightmare I once had and assumed would never happen in real life- how are we going to get to Sin?” Brock asked. 

“That’s where your history helps us because as it turns out, someone didn’t get their divorce finalized,” Trent sang with glee and Brock could feel his heart stop. Fuck. Shit. _Fuck_. He _was_ still technically married. 

An impulsive decision made after only dating her for a few months, Brock was twenty when he got married to Sin. They’d had eight months of sex fueled bliss before it was like a switch had been flipped and all they did was fight violently. Apparently, the couple that committed crimes together, didn’t always stay together. They agreed to a trial separation, which led to him to eventually join the Navy, then transferred to SEAL Team 6, then offered a job at SHIELD. Right before joining SHIELD, Brock decided to get the divorce finalized but all his searching for Sin led to the assumption she’d died. No one found a body and the trail stopped at an apartment fire. He decided death parted them. He should have known that Sin would never have made it that easy for him. 

“Really Brock, I’m doing you a favor with this mission,” Trent said, tearing Brock out of his memories and he realized Trent had been babbling on about what his role was. 

“You’re married but Darcy’s having your baby,” Hope said, simply cementing facts but there was a hint of warning simmering in her words. What didn’t help Hope’s view of these facts was that she helped Brock pick out a ring for Darcy. He couldn’t trust Natasha to keep her mouth shut about it, ironically, and Hope had been more than willing to keep the ring hidden until he took Darcy to NYC to wait for her to go into labor. Brock even had the whole night planned and was going to stick the ring in some cannoli when he showed her the bakery he used to work at before his life of crime. 

“Hey, I thought I was a widower until now, so technically, I didn’t do anything wrong except assume like all the authorities, that she died,” insisted Brock but Hope rolled her eyes. This was not the most ideal of situations and an undercurrent of guilt hit Brock. He didn’t want to bring up the fact he had an ex-wife (or a very still alive wife, apparently) to Darcy in the state she was in. At eight months pregnant, Darcy was growing much more uncomfortable. It didn’t help that she’d been quite emotional during this whole journey. She sobbed when she accidently misfiled a report. Brock had to hold her for an hour. A secret notice from Natasha had been sent to everyone at New Avengers that they were under strict orders to not intentionally upset her. No one wanted to meet Natasha’s punishment or Brock’s fist. 

He’d hoped that if this was ever something he needed to bring up, it would be after they had a baby, possibly married and it would be a funny footnote she teased him about. He was pretty sure that there was no way he could convince Darcy to find humor in this situation now that Sin was alive and collecting his exes like a weapons stockpile for the end of days. 

“And Darcy isn’t gonna find out from anyone but me, right?” Brock said, thinly veiled warning in this voice. “Because we can’t discuss mission details.” 

“I mean, as much as I would like to see her make that angry badger face at you, I only heard rumors of shit you’ve done and even those made me want to throw up. I do like being alive,” Dave admitted, taking a moment to weigh out the pros and cons in his head. He settled on staying alive. 

“You have a month after she has the baby,” Hope said with a smirk, cool and confident as if Brock was just another bullheaded CEO she would have to swat away. “I’m not actually scared of you, remember? Also, since you got married before this mission, it’s not a detail we have to keep under wraps.” 

“See? Hope makes the perfect undercover fiancée for you because she doesn’t back down. Sin isn’t gonna believe that you’d settle for anyone less intimidating,” Trent said loudly, pulling the conversation back onto the mission. Sin would assume Brock was lying badly if she knew Darcy was the woman he settled for. She always told Brock that no matter what, he’d come running back to her because no woman would get his blood running like her. As if he wanted to spend the rest of his life second guessing the food she served or ducking from the weapons she threw. If ‘terrible relationship’ had a picture in the dictionary, it would be of Brock on his first wedding day. He was more than happy to prove Sin wrong, even if he didn’t want the full truth revealed to her. Darcy was the best thing that ever happened to him and he wasn’t going to let some crazy ex ruin it

With a grunt, Brock listened to Trent while shooting Hope a warning glower. She wasn’t intimidated in the least and they’d probably be bickering during the entire mission. Which would make them appear more believable as a couple since that was Trent’s plan. Sin would not sign those divorce papers without a fight and he hoped she’d put pen to paper before the cuffs were on her. Maybe someone at New Avengers knew the Pope and could get it so the marriage never even happened?

As long as he was divorced by the time the baby was born, everything would be fine. Darcy would forgive him. Eventually. Hell, long as their baby was healthy, she’d probably not even care at first. At least, that’s what Brock told himself. 


End file.
